As various new wireless services emerge, people impose an increasingly high requirement for a communication rate. However, there are only extremely limited resources that can be applied to wireless communication. Therefore, with the limited resources, it is significantly important to improve resource usage, so as to provide a high enough data communication rate to meet a requirement of a user. device-to-device (D2D) communication is a technology that is applied to a cellular network and in which a cellular cell resource is reused for direct short-range communication under system control. A local network throughput can be effectively increased and the resource usage can be improved by applying the D2D technology to the cellular network.
However, to effectively use resources in a technical process in which a base station reuses the cellular cell resource to perform direct short-range communication, the base station needs to master a D2D resource usage condition at any time, so as to effectively allocate an optimal resource capacity and achieve results of saving the resource and improving the resource usage.
In an existing process in which the base station obtains the D2D resource usage condition, a terminal device in a connected state reports a usage condition of an obtained resource, so that the base station can dynamically master the D2D resource usage condition. However, only in the connected state, the terminal device can perform data transmission with the base station. Therefore, when too many terminal devices need to perform reporting because of an emergency event, uplink network congestion is caused, and normal communication cannot be performed.